


Computer Classes

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with computers isn't easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Computer Classes

Ms. Norbury may have worked with computers for longer than Cady, but she was still struggling, to the point she was fairly close to giving up. Cady can't help but smile. She had been watching Ms. Norbury fight with the computer for many hours before she came closer. She can feel the woman stiffen as she leans over her, smirking just slightly. 

"Try now."

She had navigated the computer easily, changing the settings to make it pretty easy to use. She had done the same for her father when they came home from Africa. Her mother had shown her how. Now, as she watched Ms. Norbury work she was smiling, the two of them had worked on their friendship after the whole burn book problem and, much as they got on now, Cady was a little nervous. She had done all she could to show how she felt. The computer emitted a low beep and she moved closer, leaning over it to see what was going on. 

Ms. Norbury had been the one to make the first move, finally kissing her.


End file.
